


Favourite Place

by xxxDreamingflowerxxx



Series: Special Place [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxDreamingflowerxxx/pseuds/xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Black-kun, will you tell me something now?" </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Why is this your favorite place?"</p><p>"Because, this is the place where I first laid my eyes on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Place

**Author's Note:**

> Original publish date: 03-24-13

Nothing is better than feeling the fresh summer breeze in the morning and the warm sun rays shining on your cheeks. Yup, there can't be days better than days like this one for taking a nap on the outskirts of Accumula town.

"Black-kun?! Black-kun! Black-kun, wake up!"

I opened my eyelids slowly and there stood President looking strict at me and obviously blocking the sunlight. Her cheeks were puffed and she was frowning at me. "Uh, good morning President, how are you doing?" I asked innocently.

"How am I doing? How am I doing?!" She repeated angrily. "Black-kun, I've looked all over for you and for the last time don't call me President anymore, White is fine. We've known each other for so long,"

"You were serious about that?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, so?" She asked me giving me a suspicious look. "What wrong with that?"

"The others may think we're going out." I blurted.

She turned slightly pink and looked to her left for a second. She quickly composed herself and looked straight at me, any signs that she was blushing were gone. "So? Let them think that then. It doesn't matter what other people think of us."

I slowly nodded at her and started to scratch my back awkwardly. "Eh, so what is it you wanted to tell me so badly?"

White sighed. She grabbed my hand and dragged me with her. "Actually, I want to show you something. Remember what we talking about last month?"

"Not really, we've talked about a lot of things remember?"

She sighed again. "Okay, do you remember when I was talking about expanding the BW agency?"

"That I do remember, you've sent me all around Unova and you wanted to open some kind of mall for promoting the company, helping trainers and a place for people to get together... Joint Avenue?"

White nodded enthusiastically. "Not only that, I was also informing you about building a film studio, remember?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, it didn't sound like a bad idea. Pokéwood Movie Studio, wasn't it?"

Again White nodded, but with more enthusiasm than before. "Yes, yes and I've already found the perfect place to build it!" She beamed.

"You did?" I asked surprised. "That was fast." She had told me about it over and over again that she wanted to expand the company, ever since we saved the Unova region from team Plasma a few months ago. I knew she'd work on it, but I didn't know it would happen this fast.

"It's all thanks to you Black-kun." She smiled. She let go of my hand and hugged me all of a sudden. I was taken aback by her action. My face started to warm up and I could feel that my face was as red as a Tomato berry. On top of that I got a funny feeling in my stomach and for the first time in my life was my head empty, without Musha's help.

"W-what… did I do?" I choked out. My voice sounded a bit hoarse and I could feel my uncomfortable feeling increasing.

White giggled and let me go. "Remember that time you told me about the empty space north of Tachiwaki City (1)?"

"How can't I? It was the day after I became the new champion." I announced proudly.

White nodded. "You said there don't live many Pokémon and it's big enough for a construction. Well, I talked about it with the major and Gym Leader of Tachiwaki City. They were fine with me buying the ground and the construction of Pokéwood. The construction has already started, you should see it!"

Before I could do or say anything White sent Barbara out of her Poké Ball and took me with her.

* * *

After an hour of flying White let me down at what looked like a construction ground. Gurdurr, Machoke, and Machamp were walking all around the place carrying heavy iron plates and other things together with a group of construction workers.

"This is really something." I breathed out.

White took my hand and dragged me to a few men who seemed to be standing around a table. I took a closer look and noticed they were looking at a blueprint. They turned to look at us when they noticed us approaching.

"Ah, good morning President White." One tall and very well build man said as he waved at us.

"Good morning, Souichirou-san!" White greeted. "So how is the construction going?"

"It's going better than we expected. If we keep up with this speed we'll be finishing in about two months."

"That's great news! " White said. It seemed like her mood was getting better and better today. She turned to me and pushed me in front of the construction workers. "This is Black; I'm sure he looks familiar to you. He's one of my employees. Even though I've hired him a few months ago, he's one of my best."

"Nice to meet you." I greeted timidly.

The man standing next to Souichirou-san was looking suspicious at me. "You look familiar… hey wait a second, aren't you the new Pokémon League champion?"

"Guilty," I answered.

"Nice to meet you." Souichirou-san greeted. "I've heard a lot of great things about you from the President." He laughed. "Actually, she's always talking about you if she isn't talking about the project. It made us all curious about you. I guess she wasn't bragging about you for nothing. You're a real hero."

I felt my head becoming red from embarrassment. "You're welcome."

"Can I have an autograph for my daughter?" One of the workers asked. "She's a big fan of you, from the moment she watched the League tournament."

"Ow sure, do you have a pen," I answered feeling flattered.

The man took out a pen and grabbed a paper from the desk. I wrote my autograph and gave it to the man who thanked me. Not soon after the other workers approached me and asked for an autograph, or for themselves, family or friends.

"I'm so sorry for this Black-san." Souichirou-san apologized after I finally finished with distributing autographs. "They have been working non-stop since the start of the project and getting a glance or even an autograph from the champion is something they never imagined."

"It's alright, I'm used to this," I answered. "Here," I said as I gave him a signed paper. "It wouldn't be fair if you were the only one without one.

Souichirou-san laughed and thanked me while taking the paper. "Of course; a lot of people will greet the champion and ask for an autograph if they see you." He continued while he gestured me to walk with him.

"Or a photo with me," I added jokingly. "Thought that's not the worse, the worse are the fangirls and the paparazzi coming after me. You have no idea how many times I have to run away from them."

"Of course they would; you're young, good-looking, single and the hero who saved Unova, a good target for the media. They'd do anything to find more information about you."

"Rumors have already been leaked through them." I sighed. "Even though I already paid my debt back to President, I mean White; I still decided to stay as an employee of the BW Agency. White's success and fame are also increasing and people are spreading rumors that the reason I decided to stay with the Agency is because of White. Now she even wants me to call her by her name, I can imagine what the next front page will be." I sighed.

"You're not fine with that?" Souichirou-san asked.

"…" I was quiet for a while; I didn't know what to say. Of course, I felt happy when White asked me to call her by her name. We traveled together for such a long time. We know each other very well and I love having her as my companion. "I guess I am happy. It means she really considers me as a good friend, instead of only her employee."

"Then what's so wrong if people will misunderstand your relationship, isn't it enough that you two know?"

I sighed feeling slightly frustrated. "You know how some fans are, they are too fanatic. I am afraid that they may harm President White."

"She's a big girl. The President can take care of herself. Besides, she's quite popular herself."

"I know, but I can't help the feeling that I want to protect her against anything that would harm her." I froze the moment those words came out of my mouth. Did I really say that? It sounded as if I liked her.

I noticed that Souichirou-san smirking slightly at me, but he didn't say anything.

"I-I-I remembered that I still have to do something. I said and I quickly ran away. Without noticing, I accidentally bumped into White.

"Hey?! Black-kun, what's wrong?" She asked confused at my sudden change of behavior.

"I'm sorry; I… have to take care of something," I said as I called out Warr and flew away, leaving a surprised and confused White behind.

* * *

I was back again at the same spot where I took my morning nap; the outskirts of Accumula Town. Instead of taking a nap, like I normally would do, I was staring blankly at the now setting sun. I wasn't taking any notice at how beautiful those red colors looked in the sky, or how beautiful the sun looked at the moment. The only thing I could do was replaying those words I said in my head, over and over. 'I can't help the feeling that I want to protect her against anything that would harm her… Are those my real feelings, do I care that much about her?'

She was one of my best friends, she supported me through my journey and encouraged me and I did the same for her. She was there for me in my hardest times. I saw how she grew while we traveled together. She was the one who took it up for me after I destroyed the set and was willing to hire me, despite the debts she'd get. She made me feel accompanied and more alive than I ever felt. Thinking back about that night when Marshal-san carried an unconscious White after her encounter with N, makes my blood boil. I was so worried about her, that I swore I'd never let her go through something like that again and if she were to encounter that bastard again, I'd punch him in the face.

I blinked for the first time in hours, surprised at my own thoughts. 'Those are my real feelings… and I do care that much about her.' I realized she's been occupying my mind a lot lately. For the last few weeks, I woke up sweating and remembering dreaming about her. I wake up filled with thoughts about her lately. How is she doing? What did she dream about? What will she have for breakfast, lunch or dinner? Is she lonely or too busy with work to think about anything else? Is she thinking about me? I always assumed that I was just worried about her since we've been together for such a long time and now when everything is over, things feel awkward and quiet without her. Also, ever since I returned to Nuvema Town, Bianca has been busy with being Professor Juniper's assistant and Cheren has been preparing for the Gym leader selection. I haven't seen them as much as I used to. So many things have changed since I started my journey, that I didn't notice my own changes. I don't care so much for my dreams and goals as I used to. I take more consideration for the people around me, I've grown up.

"Did she notice my behavior around her?" I muttered softly to myself. "Is she aware of my feelings? Does she feel the same as I do?"

"Black-kun!"

I snapped back to reality as I heard the familiar voice. I looked up and for once, did I notice how beautiful the crimson sky looked, how the remaining sunrays shining behind her, as if Arceus was giving me a sign. It looked as if she was glowing. She still looked worried at me, but I didn't care. I didn't want to break away from the beautiful view that was in front of me. I tried to memorize every detail as good as I could.

She sighed in relieve. "Black-kun, I was so worried about you. I had to look around the whole place for you, again! And again I find you at the same spot as I do every other time when I have to look for you. Damn when will I finally put one and one together?" She muttered to no one in particular. I could hear that she was out of breath. She was panting heavily and trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, I just had to think. I shouldn't have left you there alone, my apologies for that." I said feeling guilty.

"You don't need to apologize." She smiled. "Everyone has their bad days." She approached me and sat right next to me. I felt my body stiffened a bit as I felt her leaning against my side. I tried to compose myself quickly in the hope that she wouldn't notice.

"So… would you mind telling me what you're thinking about?" She asked shyly.

"It's nothing to be worried about," I answered. "Just about our journey, how we met, the time we spent together and when we saved Unova together."

"I see, do you always come here when you want to think?"

I nodded. "It's quiet here and this place is not so bad if you want to relax. This is my favorite place."

"I can imagine that." White agreed. "This place is beautiful. Would you mind if I came to join you in your relaxing?"

"I'd be honored if you did." I didn't even bother to hide my blush. 'It doesn't matter what they think, as long as she knows.'

"Thanks, Black-kun," She whispered while staring at my hand. "For everything, you've been such a support to me, since the moment I met you, and I wouldn't want to trade it for anything in the world."

Slowly her hand came closer to mine she stopped when our hands were inches away from touching. My heart started to beat like crazy and I felt White's stiffening next to me.

"You're welcome…" I answered.

There felt an awkward silence between us for a while. My mind was empty I didn't know what to say to her. I felt nervous, restless and my heart was beating faster and faster. 'Is this normal after finding out that you have feelings for the girl who's sitting next to you?'

"Hey, Black-kun."

"Yes?" I answered quicker than I should have.

"Can I tell you something?"

I looked at her surprised at what she just asked me. She was still looking at the setting sun, her face was blank. I couldn't figure out what she wanted to tell me. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, you know… since the moment we started to travel together… I have had a crush on you and I still have. You're strong, gentle and caring. You are there when I need you. You always make sure I'm not hurt, you're my knight in shining armor." By now she had looked away from the sun and stared straight into my eyes. I felt happiness and relief washing over me, but also a feeling of embarrassment was present. I took a quick glance at our hands and noticed that White had put hers over mine.

"If I'm supposed to be your knight in shining armor, then I should have the balls to confess to you sooner." I murmured softly in her ear.

I hear her letting out a chuckle. "Well, you know what they say; Love makes you blind."

"Yeah…" I slowly pushed her closer to me and took both her hands in mine. White looked slightly surprised, but that expression quickly changed into an adorable smile. We inched closer and before I knew it our lips met. All the thoughts I had seemed to become pitch-black and the only thing I could think about was White; her lips, her scent, her voice and that soft skin of hers.

Our kiss got broken when I lost balance and fell on top of her. I heard her gasping in surprise and realized our awkward situation. I was about to apologize when she suddenly hugged me.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" She asked innocently.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course."

We lay there quietly for a while, doing nothing else, but enjoying each other's presence. For me, that was enough and I knew White thought the same about it.

"Black-kun, will you tell me something now?" White suddenly asked.

"What is it?"

"Why is this your favorite place?" She asked curiously.

"Because, this is the place where I first laid my eyes on you."

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I played Pokémon Black 2 in Japanese. Which is why I hardly know any English names of the new places and characters. I was too impatient to wait for the English release. Also, I was too lazy to look it up and I won't change the names either and I still am too lazy to look it up.


End file.
